Land of the Living Skies
by HappyPurpleBunnies
Summary: After the sheriff makes it mandatory for the Las Vegas CSI team to take a trip to work on group cohesion, the team ends up in the small town of Dog River, Saskatchewan, where they meet the nice people of Corner Gas. Please Read! GSR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Corner Gas, or any of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the scenarios in the story.**

**Title: Land of the Living Skies**

**Summary: After the sheriff makes it mandatory for all the Las Vegas CSI teams to take a trip out of the country to work on group cohesion, the night shift CSI team ends up taking a trip to Saskatchewan, Canada, where they end up in the small town of Dog River. They meet all of the friendly people of Corner Gas. GSR.**

**A/N: This is set around season 4 of CSI, before everything got complicated. I realize that not many people may watch Corner Gas, but if you do, well great and if you don't, feel free to read this story anyway. I'm sure it will still be interesting to you; at least that's what I hope. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, Corner Gas was a comedy show filmed in Saskatchewan that ended on season 6 last April, if you like my story, you might want to check it out. Please Read and Review!**

"Grissom." Sheriff Atwater interrupted the Las Vegas nightshift supervisor as he was handing out assignments. "May I speak to you for a moment." It was not a question, but a demand phrased quite nicely.

"Sure, I'll be right out after I finish with assign…" Grissom started before he was; once again, rudely interrupted.

"Now!" Atwater stormed out of the break room and headed for Grissom's office. Sighing heavily, Grissom obediently followed.

"What is this about Rory?" Grissom questioned as he watched the sheriff tap on 'miss piggy's' jar.

"It has come to my attention that some people don't believe that your team connects well. They think you lack unity and don't understand each other well." At this statement Grissom opened his mouth to protest, but Atwater raised his right hand to halt Grissom's attempt. "Now, I know you don't agree with that, but with the election for sheriff coming up, I've decided to be proactive. I've scheduled your team to go on a trip out of the country so you can bond together. You are going. No discussions." Atwater made his way to the door in knowing that Grissom would attempt to protest. "You are going to be travelling to Saskatchewan, Canada, and staying at a hotel in a small town there. Low stress and all that. You have a week to tie up your cases or they will be handed off to day shift. I'll email you the flight information. Get to work." He finished swiftly and slid out the door. Grissom stood and stared at the spot he had just vacated.

Letting out a frustrated groan knowing there was no way out of this, Grissom sat down at his desk to start on some paperwork.

~*~*~*~

A week had gone by quickly. The CSI team having finished off every last case they had. Everyone sat in the break room, fill out the last of their paperwork and dreading the 'vacation' they were about to go on. It wasn't that they didn't like spending time together. They just didn't understand why they couldn't spend time together in Vegas by going bowling or something. Everyone had their reasons for not wanting to travel. Catherine didn't want to leave Lindsey with grandma for that long. Nick hated the cold, and considering it was October, it was sure to be cold in the Canadian prairies. Grissom didn't like being away from home and away from his bugs, besides, when had he ever wanted to connect with another human being. Warrick wasn't really against going; he just didn't want to go if everyone else was bummed out. Greg seemed to be the only one excited for the trip. Although he wasn't yet officially a CSI, he was expected to go in order to be ready when it came time for him to join the team. He bounded into the break room, having too much energy with all the caffeine he'd had that night.

"Hey guys! You all ready to go! Just think, tomorrow, all of us will be on a plane on the way to Canada! Isn't that exciting? I mean, I know I've been there before, but still, I've never really been in a small town before! It's going to be so much fun!" Greg was practically bouncing off the walls trying to control his enthusiasm.

A groan from all four crime scene investigators currently in the break room was his only reply. Grissom being MIA for the moment. Sara looked up at Greg as she finished signing her last signature on her paperwork and asked, "So Greg, you all packed?" Receiving a glare from Nick and a scowl from Catherine at the comment.

"Oh yeah! I got everything! I packed a bunch of long sleeved shirts, my winter jacket, gloves, hat, scarf, you name it! I even packed some long underwear!"

"Great Greg. Thanks for sharing." Warrick mumbled out sarcastically as Cath rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Grissom broke the silence that had settled as he walked into the room. "Everyone go home and make sure you have everything ready. I'll come and pick everyone up in two hours or so. We can just sleep on the plane I guess."

Nodding everyone stood up and rushed out, eager to get home as soon as possible.

TBC… probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Land of the Living Skies

Chapter 2:

Grissom stood in the center of his townhouse looking around him to make sure there wasn't anything he'd missed. Truth be told, he was actually kind of looking forward to this trip. It could just be the opportunity he needs to get onto good terms with Sara. Confirming that he had everything, he grabbed the handle on his suitcase and headed out the door. They were going to be gone for two weeks. Grissom made sure he asked Brass to feed his spider and keep an eye on his house.

Grissom climbed into his Tahoe and started to drive off towards Sara's place. He knew picking up Sara first might not be the best idea, but he certainly wasn't going to give up a chance of being alone with her based on the fear that they may be put into awkward silence.

Grissom pulled up into the parking lot of Sara's apartment building, seeing her waiting outside with her bags. "Hey. You all ready?" Wow… what a great question. Grissom mentally berated himself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Could you help me with my bags?" Sara asked, struggling with her two medium sized suitcases and her purse.

"Of course, here I'll take that." He said as he grabbed the heavier of the two. Grissom opened up the back of the vehicle and placed the bag inside. Sara following his lead. "Climb in." Grissom offered as he walked around to the driver's side while Sara got into shotgun. All buckled into the seatbelts, Grissom put the car into gear and they were off.

They picked up Catherine next, followed by Nick and then Warrick. By the time they got to Greg's, there was barely any room left. It took about half an hour to squeeze Greg's entire luggage into the Tahoe. Yet somehow, they managed to make it to the airport an hour and a half before the flight. It wasn't very busy either. Not many people flew out to Canada in October.

The team ended up outside the gate with 40 minutes to spare. Sara took to reading her forensics journal, Nick and Warrick turned to playing travel checkers, Catherine reading a fashion magazine and Greg bouncing in his seat and cheering on Nick and Warrick's game. Grissom resulted in people watching; one of his favourite activities. There was a toddler with his mother sitting across from them. The toddler kicking and screaming as the mother tried to calm him down. There was an upper-class business man in a suit and tie, talking on his cell phone. A family of four with two teenage daughters were anxiously waiting for the fight. The two girls fighting over one thing or another. There was what appeared to be a college student, sitting quietly and listening to an ipod. Several other people were there as well, but none appeared to be very interesting.

"I'm going to go get a coffee from Starbucks. Anyone want anything?" Grissom asked as he stood and stretched his legs.

"Yeah, could you get me a cappuccino please?" Catherine requested politely. Nick and Warrick mumbling out that they were fine as they glared and the red and black squares on the board.

"Some tea would be nice." Sara said softly, glancing over at Greg and stating, "I don't think he needs any caffeine in him either."

"Alright." Grissom replied and he when off in search of the coffee shop.

~*~*~*~

Eventually, it came time to board the plane. The team getting more tired by the minute. Even Greg was starting to simmer. This being around the time most of them would be asleep anyway. They all sat relatively close together. Warrick was seated by a window with Catherine on his right and Nick beside her. Across the isle from them and one row back sat Greg, then Grissom in the center and finally Sara at the other window. They went through the whole safety routine and got themselves comfortable. Each one of them having only one thing on their mind. Sleep.

~*~*~*~

Grissom woke to the shaking of the plane as they went through some turbulence. He glanced down at the feel of something shift on his shoulder and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the sight of Sara leaning against him asleep. A few beats later, a voice over the speaker broke his moment.

"Attention passengers, we are just outside of Regina, Saskatchewan airport. We ask that everyone fasten their seatbelts and put their seats in the upright position. Thank you for flying Westjet Airlines." The speaker had successfully roused the rest of the team as everyone sat up and stretched out. A blush crossing Sara's face as she realized she had been leaning against Grissom's shoulder. Warrick and Sara glanced out their windows to see, what else but snow covering the ground.

"Awe, man, it's already snowing here!" Warrick complained as the plane dove toward the landing. A smile playing at the corners of Sara's mouth as she looked at the glistening snow from her side. There wasn't much of it. Just a few patches here and there.

"You miss the snow?" Grissom leaned over and whispered in her ear. An involuntary shiver running down her spine at his closeness. All she could do was nod her head slightly.

Everyone was able to get off the plane and they made their way to the baggage claim. Getting ready to rent a car and drive down to this small, peaceful town.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** This chapter is a little short. I introduced a few of the characters in Corner Gas in this chapter too. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Land of the Living Skies

The 45 minute drive from Regina to Dog River was painful! Greg was seated in the back, directly behind Sara in shotty, and he wouldn't quit complaining about the scenery.

"I mean, it's all flat. They couldn't at least plant some trees or something. Sure, the deserts flat, but we have mountains. And there's at least other vegetation than just grains. It's so boring. And look at their license plates; 'Land of the Living Skies.' What's so lively about it…"

Greg's voice just kept droning on and on. Sara was even to the point of contemplating ways of getting away with murder. Grissom was having trouble concentrating on the road, and Catherine, Warrick and Nick took turns whining, "Are we there yet!"

45 minutes may not be that long, but 45 minutes with Greg… well, it's almost a lifetime.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile:_

In the quaint little town of Dog River, Saskatchewan, life seemed to go on normally. As normal as it usually is, anyway. Hank was leaning against the counter of Corner Gas, discussing his new theory on where all the werewolves go after the full moon. Poor Brent and Wanda were stuck listening to his chatter.

"I'm not saying that they don't turn back into humans. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that if they don't turn back into humans, where would they go? I mean, it's not like they can live in the sewers; that's where the alligators go." Strangely enough, his sentence made perfect sense in his mind.

"Hank, let me stop you there." Brent interrupted his best friend's musings for his and Wanda's sake. "I think I know what you are getting at. No need to worry, the werewolves aren't hiding under your bed. They all go off to Alaska and pretend to be sasquatches."Hank nodded as he contemplated Brent's suggestion. Well, maybe contemplated wasn't the best word. In his mind he envisioned a werewolf sneaking off past the boarder of Alaska and hid amongst the trees, covering himself in snow. The werewolf eyes a hunter off in the distance and is about to pounce when…

"Everyone! Everyone! Can I have your attention?!" Mayer Fitzy yelled excitedly, successfully interrupting Hanks daydream.

"What?" Wanda asked, not at all surprised at the outburst. Just another day in this crazy old town.

"Have you heard the news!? Crime Scene Investigators are coming to our town! All the way from Las Vegas! Brent, I want you to welcome them to the town and show them around a little.""What? Crime Scene Investigators? Why, what's going on?" Brent asked calmly. Fitzy looked like he was about to jump off the walls.

"Yeah!" Wanda responded. "What have you heard? 'Cause if it's about Mr. Squiggles; the missing cat, I had nothing to do with it!"

Brent glanced at his only employee with a disgusted look on his face. "Why do I have to show them around? Why can't Hank?" Brent glanced over at his friend who was eyeing a comic book suspiciously. "Never mind. That question just answered itself.""So you'll do it then?" Fitzy asked with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it. How many of them are there?"

"Six, but don't worry, their boss made it mandatory for them to be here, so you can't just scare them off. They're stuck with us!" The beloved mayor stated in a sinister voice.

"You wanna wring your hands together as you say that?" Brent asked sarcastically.

"Wha? Anyway, Brent, they should be here in an hour. I told them to come directly to the gas station, so you'll have to lead them to the hotel. Maybe fill them with a few drinks or something. I gotta go." With that, Fitzy was out the door.

"So, as I was saying…" Hank started again, Brent turning down to his comic book and Wanda once again fiddling with the hem of her shirt.


End file.
